Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part 1
Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part I is the first part of a four part series by William Osborne. It was released on YouTube on the 23rd of February 2015 and starred William Osborne and Penny Osborne. Plot When Tobias Miller inherits Miller House, after the death of his elder brother, Bernard Miller, he, his wife, Geraldine Miller and their five children, George Miller, Emily Miller, Simon Miller, Philippa Miller and James Miller, move into the mansion. All seems quite normal, until Emily is awoken in the middle of night, by a strange banging noise, followed by the sound of a piano playing. When she goes downstairs to inspect the noise, she finds that it was coming from the library. She shouts, asking if anyone was there, without any reply. This, however wakes up Simon. Annoyed, he asks her what she was doing. When Emily explained, Simon wouldn't believe her, and walked back upstairs in a bad temper. The following morning, as she explained to everyone else what she was doing, they all said that they had not heard any noises during the night. Philippa suggested that perhaps she was half asleep when she heard these things, but Emily was certain that it really happened. Later that afternoon, as the children were in the nursery, there was another strange noise. This time, both Emily and George heard it, but the others still didn't. Philippa is very harsh with the both of them, and tells them to 'stop playing silly games'. Emily and George ignore them, and walk off to the library, to find out what the noise was. As George walks into the library, the door suddenly shuts in Emily's face. George tries to open it with all his strength, but as if by magic, it wouldn't. To his delight, as he looks towards a table, he finds that a load of food, magically appears out of nowhere. He helps himself to turkey, apples, bananas, muffins, cakes and so much more, when all of a sudden, the food comes to life, and starts to attack him. Scared, he leaves the table, towards a closet, that opens to reveal a skeleton. Skeletons and ghosts magically appear from every direction, as he desperately tries to open the door again. By the time Emily opens the door, everything is back to normal, only George is nowhere to be seen. As she starts calling for him, the door shuts again, and the skeletons and ghosts reappear. This time, though, another two skeletons appear, tied to a heavy chain, which is attached to a chest. Instead of attacking her, they plead her to save them. They tell her that they are slaves, cursed by an evil sorcerer. The chest then opens, and Egyptian hieroglyphics start to magically appear. Emily, who happened to be able to read ancient Egyptian, reads out the text. When she has done so, the skeletons are free from their chains and within the chest, a text, this time in English, reads: "Greetings, mistress. We are your slaves. Ask and we shall obey you and you alone.” Confused, Emily asks the chest to take her to her brother, George. After doing so, the whole room is lit up by a bright light, which once gone, she, the chest and all the skeletons and ghosts had disappeared. Once again, a loud noise comes from the library, only now, Simon, Philippa and James hear it. As they walk into the library, they hear the piano play an unrecognizable tune, by itself. They then hear Emily's voice say that they were behind the piano. She told them that the piano was only playing the bass clef by itself, and that they had to complete the tune by playing the treble clef to release her and George. James, discovering that the tune was Joplin's the Entertainer, starts playing the treble cleff as Emily said, and once he completed the tune, the piano moves, revealing a secret room. After James, Philippa and Simon have walked into this secret room, they find Emily and George, who try to explain to them of the strange, magical things that occurred. Once again, Philippa becomes very skeptical, and started to argue with Emily, when all of a sudden, she is interrupted by a living skeleton, a soul, held captive by an evil curse. He introduces himself as Dr. William Johnson, but Simon gives him the nickname William the Thin, which is what everybody ended up calling him from then on. Philippa is still skeptic, accusing him of being a mere illusion. He then raises his head up, disconnecting it from the rest of his body, to try and prove to her otherwise, which causes her to faint. Once Philippa has regained consciousness, William the Thin begins to explain to them, all the unanswered questions; In the year of 1935, he and his colleagues were on an archaeological expedition to find the tomb of an ancient Egyptian priest by the name of Manhura. Manhura was well loved by the ancient Egyptians, so much so, that the pharaoh King Khufu, commissioned a tomb to be built for him, underneath his pyramid. The priest bestowed great magical powers, even to death. He had created a magical chest, which would cause him to resurrect if his tomb was ever to be disturbed. When William and the others uncovered his tomb, the curse killed them, and their souls became slaves of the chest. However, one of the men from the expedition, Walter Leighton, escaped unharmed with the chest, and arrived in England, and gave it to the Miller children's late uncle, Bernard Miller, to sell it to him. Bernard read an inscription, the same one that Emily read, and it proclaimed him the new master of the chest. His first order was to eliminate Walter Leighton, because he didn't want any witnesses. Being the official master of the chest, the curse would not harm him until the day he died. Because Manhura was the only true master, anyone posing as the master in his stead, is punished by the curse once dead. Emily, now the new mistress of the chest, also would have this fate, unless the chest was delivered back to its rightful owner. William The Thin persuades them to join him, to go back to 1935 and give the chest back to Manhura. Grabbing hold of a pocket watch, he explains that it is a time machine, given to him long ago, by a complete stranger. In order for it to work, each one of them would have to hold onto the watch chain, and transport themselves to 1935 Egypt. And so they set off, ending this part of the story, continued in Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part 2 Cast William Osborne----James Miller, Simon Miller, Emily Miller, George Miller, William the Thin Penny Osborne----Philippa Miller Ratings The first part received a total 3 and a half stars rating from Bricksinmotion.com. It was by no means the greatest success by William Osborne,but later episdoes received higher ratings, however, all receiving the total of 4 stars. Category:Movies